


Blind Date

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Physical Disability, au: alternative meeting, blind!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: Harry cleared his throat. “Excuse me, gentlemen. Is there a problem here?”“Yes,” the young man said vehemently. He was glaring in the driver’s direction, although the effect was somewhat dampened by his out of focus eyes staring right over the man’s head. “This dickhead needs to move his van.”





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters are fiction, apart from Raffles! He's a real guide dog and does a great job working with a visually impaired friend of mine.

It was late when Harry finally managed to leave the shop and head for home. A headache had been building behind his left eye socket all day, and right on cue, it started to rain, the dark pavements slick and glinting under the streetlights as he turned the corner of Savile Row onto Vigo Street. His feet were about to lead him left towards Piccadilly Circus and his Tube home, when raised voices in the other direction made him change course curiously.

 

At the far end of the street, a large delivery van was pulled up, blocking half the pavement, and standing beside it was a young man with a large black Labrador on a lead. No, not on a lead. Harry squinted with his good eye and saw the reflective harness. A guide dog.

 

“Mate, all you need to do is pull forward a few feet.”

 

Harry drew nearer, and caught the tail end of the driver’s response.

 

“-- can’t, why don’t you just go round me?”

 

The young man threw a hand up in frustration.

 

“Because me dog doesn’t know where the edge of the pavement is, and he’s not gonna let me step off into traffic. So I need you to move!”

 

Harry finally understood the problem. The van had pulled up over the corner of the pavement, covering the section of raised bumps that allowed blind and visually impaired people and their guide dogs know where the road was, leaving the young man stranded.

 

He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, gentlemen. Is there a problem here?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” the young man said vehemently. He was glaring in the driver’s direction, although the effect was somewhat dampened by his out of focus eyes staring right over the man’s head. “This dickhead needs to move his van.”

 

“Oi! Just ‘cause you’re blind doesn’t give you licence to talk like that!”

 

Harry’s polite upbringing privately agreed with the driver’s point, but a much larger part (the part that had been half-blinded in Kentucky and enjoyed walloping thugs) was strongly inclined to deliver a two-fingered jab to the man’s eye sockets. However, there were a lot of other people in the street and Harry did not want to incur the combined wrath of Arthur and Merlin. They did get so uppity when he tried to teach civilians a lesson.

 

Instead, he turned to the young man and touched him gently on the shoulder.

 

“Would you like me to help you across the road?”

 

Harry watched the set of the man’s jaw and could practically see the cogs turning as he considered his options. Finally, the rain won out over his anger and he stepped away from the driver, towards Harry.

 

“Next time, please be more considerate with your parking,” Harry told the driver, and guided the young man’s left hand to his elbow. His right still firmly gripped his dog’s harness.

 

With his umbrella just about covering the two of them, Harry manoeuvred them round the van and safely across the road.

 

“Thanks,” the young man muttered. 

 

“You're most welcome,” Harry said, and they stood there under his umbrella for a moment. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

 

“Eggsy,” and he looked up at Harry and smiled.

 

“Which way are you headed?” Harry asked.

 

Eggsy pursed his lips and shifted slightly.

 

“Tell the truth, I’m a bit lost,” he admitted. “Raffles is still learning and I think the rain puts ‘im off a bit. I was tryin’ to get to Green Park, for the Tube.”

 

“You’re going in the right direction,” Harry told him. “Would you like me to accompany you?”

 

“Nah, I don’t wanna put you out of your way or nothin’.”

 

“I’m going that way anyway,” Harry said decisively, but then Eggsy shivered and Harry looked at  him properly. He wasn’t wearing a coat, and his hoodie looked soaked through.

 

He paused for a second to consider how much more annoyed Arthur and Merlin would be about him bringing a civilian back to the shop instead of beating one up, but then Eggsy sneezed and the decision was made for him.

 

“You’ll catch your death walking home in this,” Harry said, plucking at Eggsy’s hoodie. “I work just round the corner, if you come with me I can get you something dry to wear or loan you an umbrella or something.”

 

Eggsy was surprised but grateful, and let Harry lead him back along Savile Row and into the tailors’. Harry got him settled on a sofa in one of the back rooms, then went upstairs to the kitchen to rustle up some tea, searching through the lost property box while the kettle boiled. He found an ugly green Christmas jumper that had probably been strategically dumped rather than actually lost, but it looked like it would fit Eggsy, so he took it back downstairs with the drinks.

 

“Mug of tea at two o’clock, sugar’s at twelve. And I found you a jumper,” Harry said, handing it to Eggsy.

 

“Thanks.” Eggsy quickly pulled on the jumper and Harry draped his wet hoodie over a radiator to try and get it a bit dry.

 

“I should warn you, it’s the king of all ugly Christmas jumpers,” Harry said. 

 

Eggsy laughed. “I don’t mind, I can’t really see it anyway.” He pulled at the neck and brought it right up to his right eye. “Green?”

 

“Yep. And with a huge, crazed looking reindeer stitched onto the front.”

 

Eggsy laughed again and Harry watched, enjoying the way the younger man’s face lit up with his smile. He took a seat next to him and sipped at his tea.

 

“Can I get to know my knight in shining armour a bit better?” Eggsy asked.

 

“Of course. What would you like to know?”

 

“What colour is your hair?”

 

Harry was momentarily off-put by the blunt question, but he answered quickly. “Brown. With more than a bit of grey, thanks to my boss.”

 

Eggsy smiled again. “And your eyes?”

 

Eye, Harry thought. “Brown again, I’m afraid.”

 

“How tall are you? Over six foot, right?”

 

“Six one and a half.”

 

“Ooh, the half’s important, is it?”

 

“My brother never lets me forget I’m the younger one, so I always remind him I’m the taller one. And the better looking one, of course.”

 

“Better looking, eh? I’m afraid you’ll have to prove that to me, Harry.”

 

Oh. This beautiful young man was flirting with him. Trying not to let his ego inflate too much, Harry summoned up his courage and guided Eggsy’s hand to his face.

 

“See for yourself.”

 

A pleased, pinkish blush ran over Eggsy’s cheeks and he moved his hand gently along the curve of Harry’s jaw, soft skin of his palm catching on the day’s stubble. He stroked the cleft in Harry’s chin with his thumb and then continued upward, his touch on Harry’s lips almost a caress.

 

His fingers moved further up, catching on Harry’s glasses.

 

“Oops,” Eggsy said, and gently removed them, and before Harry could speak or stop him, his hand came back to Harry’s face and brushed over the scarring that extended along his left temple.

 

Eggsy’s brows furrowed and his fingers ghosted closer, drifting along Harry’s cheekbone and then finally running over the deep scar where Harry’s eyelids were now fused together, the socket empty underneath.

 

His other hand quickly came up to Harry’s right eye and, finding it healthy and whole, dropped back to his lap.

 

They sat silently for a moment, Eggsy’s hand still cupping Harry’s jaw. Harry knew that Eggsy was trying to reciprocate the favour that Harry had extended to him, by deliberately not asking what had happened to him.

 

“Your brother’s definitely wrong,” Eggsy said eventually. “There’s no way anyone is better lookin’ than you.”

 

Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry thought, and closed the gap between them with a burning kiss.


End file.
